Una trágica cruzada
by TheArgentine
Summary: Algunos jóvenes pasan sus noches socializando en algún bar o boliche, otros se quedan jugando con sus consolas o pc pero no nuestros tres personajes lamentablemente no tuvieron mejor idea que jugar con las artes ocultas. Acompáñelos en su relato de como fue su cruzada por un mundo consumido por la corrupción y la crueldad. Clasificado M por intentar ser fieles a Akame ga Kill.
1. Un viaje imprevisto

**Bienvenidos Damas y Caballeros al primer capitulo de una Fan Fiction creada como una actividad para mantener la mente ocupada de un pobre desempleado.**

 **Una trágica cruzada**

Capítulo 1:Un viaje imprevisto

Se suponía que iba a ser una noche de tres (Lucas, Fer y yo) amigos, una ocasión donde nosotros íbamos a charlar, jugar a la PlayStation y comer unas pizzas, pero… Los imprevistos siempre suceden.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer dos pizzas (las cuales habíamos comprado porque ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar), y estábamos como siempre jugando unos partidos de fútbol en el FIFA, lo normal que uno esperaría de una juntada con amigos. Pero lamentablemente nos aburrimos, por lo que Lucas sugirió intentar nuevos juegos.

"A ver Lucas, qué clase de juegos sugerís" Dije.

"Eh…Y si jugamos unos juegos como el de la Copa" Dijo Lucas.

"¿Estás seguro?, mira que Fer ni en pedo los va a jugar" le respondí.

"deja Javi ya no tengo tanto miedo además ¿No intentaron jugarlo con Lucas en su casa? "Me Dijo Fer

"No llegamos porque cuando lo intentamos ya era casi de día" "dijo Lucas. Fue entonces que tuve la "maravillosa" idea de proponer un juego sobre el que había leído en una página en los recónditos lugares de internet: "Che y si de vez de jugar al juego de la copa, no jugamos a un juego que es más ocultista digo a no ser que tengas miedo Lucas"

Hay dios si tan solo hubiera pensado un poco mis palabras capaz ahora no tendría esta historia para contarles, porque si hay una cosa de la que estoy cien por ciento seguro es que Lucas siempre va intentar algo que parece peligroso o ya es peligroso de por sí.

"Vos sabes que a mi NO me da MIEDO nada" me respondió sin dudarlo.

"Déjame que lo busco devuelta en internet" Y puse manos a la obra, por esas casualidades solo me tomó quince minutos, buscarlo en mi extenso historial (el cual ya había limpiado de cualquier elemento difamatorio) "Acá esta, el juego de las Cartas de Viaje" al parecer era un arte místico o de hechicería según decía la página, para mí eso parecía una tontería, pero sabía que para Lucas podía llegar a ser algo interesante. Cabe destacar que la página no era muy prolija y parecía que hubiera sido hecha varios años atrás.

Las instrucciones del juego precisaban lo siguiente:

*Una habitación pequeña totalmente a oscuras.

*Cinco velas blancas y cada jugador deberá llevar una vela.

*Una Hoja escrita en su totalidad en ambos lados, preferentemente en pluma con la siguiente oración: " _Mit unbekannten Ziel abfahren"_ La cual yo juraría que no era esa oración la que leí cuando visite por primera vez la página.

"Los jugadores deberán ingresar en la habitación, prender las velas y sostener la hoja sobre la vela, pero a una distancia segura del fuego para poder dar un paso atrás, si desean continuar los jugadores deberán apagar y/o cortar cualquier elemento de iluminación que no sean las velas, paso seguido deberán recitar tres veces la palabra " _LOS_ " "atención esta página recomienda que los deseados en aventurarse con este juego estén preparados" Leyó Lucas.

"Para mí que no funciona" Dijo Fer "Yo te lo digo pipi".

(ese es un apodo que Fer le puso a Lucas)

"Yo voy a buscar una pluma, si les parece lo hacemos acá en mi cuarto, total si pasa algo está estamos armados" Respondí.

"Bueno, pero vos no escribirías porque si no ni el diablo te entendería" Bromeo Lucas. (sabíamos que el papá de Javi y él practicaban tiro y poseían varias armas)

"Ah que chistoso" Le dije sarcásticamente.

Fue así que decidí buscar una pluma, una hoja de papel y por si acaso trabé la puerta de mi cuarto. Deje la pluma cerca de Lucas y él empezó a escribir las palabras múltiples veces en la hoja. Fer mientras tanto se reportaba con su novia como de costumbre.

Una vez vi que Lucas ya había terminado su labor, decidí juntarme de valor y hacer de maestro de ceremonias de este juego "ocultista" después de todo yo era el anfitrión de la noche y era mi deber entretenerlos.

"¿Están listos?" Pregunté.

"Sí" Respondieron los dos al unísono.

"Bueno…Empecemos" y decidí prender la vela…

* * *

Ese día parecía que lo íbamos a pasar como cualquier juntada que hubiésemos hecho antes, unas buenas pizzas, jugar a la play y las típicas charlas de grupo de autoayuda que suelen suceder entre amigos, pero después de varios partidos de FIFA y muchas peleas en el Mortal Kombat X se tornó aburrido (seguramente se preguntaran como alguien se puede aburrir con una play 4 y esos juegos), pasadas varias horas uno se cansa de cualquier cosa, por lo que decidí sugerir probar jugar otras cosas. Y así fue como poco a poco y sin saberlo nos fuimos metiendo en un terreno desconocido, cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar realizar un ritual satánico pero nosotros no somos cualquiera y se preguntaran ¿por qué hacerlo? la respuesta es tan simple, que es el motivo de todos los que lo intentan "solo por ABURRIMIENTO", además de que Javi me había desafiado a hacerlo, seguramente pensando que me iba a asustar o que me iba a dar pereza hacerlo, pero creo que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente de haberlo hecho aunque también me debe estar eternamente agradecido.

De repente nos encontrábamos en su cuarto con velas blancas y ese papel que escribí entero, por cierto todavía me dolía la mano, solo para que al final tener que quemarlo en el medio de nosotros tres, a mí me parecía una estupidez sin sentido sacada de internet pero la página parecía prometedora, luego de unos segundo de que se terminara de consumir lentamente todo el papel, nos dimos cuenta de que parecíamos tres tontos haciendo cosas sacadas de internet solo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dije.

"Capaz hicimos algo mal" Dijo Javi.

"Era obvio que no iba a pasar nada, ¿no sé porque se emocionaron tanto por hacerlo?" Dijo Fer

"Bueno es mejor que no hacer nada" Dije.

De repente algo en el cuarto era diferente, o por lo menos yo lo sentía así, lo mire a Fer y se seguía riendo de lo tonto que era el ritual que hicimos, mientras tanto Javi seguía buscando más rituales que podríamos intentar, prendimos las luces sin apagar las velas, capaz si las hubiéramos apagado todo hubiera sido distinto, pero no lo hicimos, fue en un instante que se cortó la luz. Fue entonces que las cosas se pusieron extrañas o eso es lo que creemos porque ninguno de nosotros sabe que sucedió de verdad, lo único en lo que coincidimos todos es que un momento estábamos en el cuarto de Javi, y al otro aparecimos en un lugar totalmente desconocido para nosotros.

Lo primero que pensé fue que nos habíamos quedado dormidos o que en el corte de luz algo malo había sucedido. Tarde un par de minutos en darme cuenta que estaba en medio de un bosque, el cual no parecía extraño a excepción de que había objetos del cuarto de Javi dispersos por el bosque.

Mirando alrededor encontré un mueble el cual tenía ropa de Javi y un par de cuchillos que habían sido de su padre, los cuales por razones obvias de supervivencia me los llevé. Tras unos minutos de caminar encontré una mochila, decidí cargarla con la ropa y los cuchillos, mientras lo hacía no me di cuenta que había alguien más en el bosque conmigo hasta que escuché el ruido de una espada al ser desenvainada.

"No sé quién seas, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte". Dijo la Figura que estaba detrás mío.

Ese momento siempre quedará grabado en mi mente, porque fue el primer indicio de que lo que paso podía ir peor. Dándome la vuelta lentamente pude observar la figura que estaba detrás mío. Era un Hombre de no más de 30 años que era más alto que yo (y eso que no soy para nada bajito con 1.80 metros de altura) pero parecía que había pasado carencias y desde hace tiempo.

"No sé dónde esto..." Trate de responder, pero al parecer a la persona no le gusto ya que solo movió la espada más cerca de mi garganta.

"No creo que te haya dado permiso de hablar" Dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona que le llegaba de oreja a oreja "Por lo tanto ¿por qué no te mantienes callado?" Inmediatamente alzó su espada y cuando estaba por cortarme la garganta… Un sonido, que para el hombre fue extraño, pero a mí se me hizo familiar, estremeció todo el bosque y el hombre perdió el balance, ya que donde una vez había una rodilla ahora había un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Fue entonces que vi a Javi armado con una pistola, la cual era su primera arma obtenida por él luego de cumplir los dieciocho, acercándose y apuntando al hombre que me quiso matar, ahora gritando de dolor tendido en el suelo.

"¿Lucas sos vos?" Me dijo algo cansado.

"Gracias Javi, si soy yo, pero ¿Por qué estás cansado?" Le respondí todavía un poco agitado.

"Espera un segundo" Me dijo. Fue entonces que se acercó al hombre tendido en el suelo.

"Por favor, ten piedad, lo hacía por mis hijos, solo quería ropa para que no pasaran frío en el invierno" Gritaba la persona que unos segundos antes no dudaba en intentar matarme.

Javi no lo miro a los ojos, sino que miró lo que su arma había provocado. No sé qué clase de pensamientos él habrá tenido, pero apuntó a la cabeza del bandido (padre de familia) y disparó no solo una, sino que tres veces, dos Impactaron a la altura de la frente y el tercero en el ojo, esparciendo pedacitos de cráneo y materia gris por el suelo.

"Javi..." Le intente encarar.

"Por primera vez… Mate a alguien" Respondió dejándose llevar por la emoción y el pánico de tal acción.

"No te preocupes Javi… yo también hubiese disparado" Le dije intentando ayudarlo a mantenerse lo más cuerdo posible.

"¡SI, PERO NO TODOS LO HUBIERAN MATADO!" Gritó Javi como si él lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

"Todos no lo hubieran matado porque tenía familia, pero alguien que no teme matar, tampoco debería temer cuando esta por morir" Intente no reprocharle mucho, porque todavía tenía la pistola en su mano y no sabía cuán perturbado podría estar.

"Pero no lo mate con esos tres tiros, lo mate ya con volarle la rodilla…" Respondió

"¡Imagínate arrastrarte con una rodilla hecha pedazos en medio del bosque y perdiendo mucha sangre, si no hubiera un hospital cerca no creo que pudiese salvarse de ninguna manera, además quiso matarme!" Le Dije.

"Mírale la ropa, parece salido de una película de Robín Hood" Me dijo Javi.

"Dudo que donde sea que estemos haya un hospital cerca" Le dije.

"Creo que sería milagroso que encontremos algún auto" Respondió.

En ese instante pude notar la ropa de mi asesino ya muerto, parecía que llevaba una camisa algo abultada de mangas largas y unos pantalones de color marrón, a excepción de su rodilla que estaba manchada de tono carmesí. Pero el detalle más llamativo era su calzado, que eran cueros mal atados en la planta de su pie y su tobillo.

"¿Qué clase de persona se pondría ese tipo de ropa?" Dije.

"¿No es algo incómodo llevar algo tan rústico?" Dijo Javi.

Pero además quien llevaría una espada la cual parecía que había sido muy maltratada y mal afilada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero sea donde sea que estemos no es en mi casa, ni siquiera sabemos si es nuestro mundo o nuestra dimensión" Respondió todavía algo exaltado.

"¿Por qué lo decís?" Le Pregunté.

"Porque cuando desperté, cerca mío vi a dos bestias pelearse por un animal muerto o eso parecía, por suerte no me vieron, pero por si acaso tenía mi 45 conmigo, eran bestias como salidas de una pesadilla o un juego de aventura." Me respondió.

"En ese caso vayamos con cuidado, ¿El ritual habrá funcionado?"

"No lo sé, ¿acaso piensas que yo puedo viajar como si nada a un bosque? Eh" Respondió todavía exaltado por su primer homicidio.

"Solo fue una pregunta, no tenes porque tomártelo así..." Le respondí.

Pensé en alguna manera de ayudarlo con la carga emocional, cuando de repente vino a mi mente una pregunta que tendríamos que habernos hecho desde el principio.

"¿Y Fer?" Dije mirándolo a Javi con una cara de preocupación, Javi se tocó la cabeza y miró por todos lados.

"¿No estaba con vos?" Me preguntó Javi.

"NO! ¿VOS LO VES ACÁ?" Le respondí medio eufórico.

"Cálmate vamos a buscarlo" Me dijo Javi

"¿Y si las bestias que viste no se lo habrán...?" No termine la pregunta, no quería terminarla.

"Pensé lo mismo, pero no tenían ni una gota de sangre en sus garras, es decir que la presa que cazaron la habían matado hace mucho"

"¿Qué tal si él…?" Y mire para el cadáver.

"No lo creo" Respondió rápidamente Javi

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté.

"Porque Fer tenía el arma de mi viejo" Me respondió.

"A todo esto, ¿Por qué yo no tengo ningún arma?" Dije desconcertado.

"Te iba a prestar una pero no la encontré" Me respondió Javi tan tranquilamente

"¿Claro, Fer y vos tienen un revólver, pero yo no tengo nada?" le dije sarcásticamente.

"Pero nunca pensé que iba a pasar algo como esto… además se la di a Fer porque sería más intimidante"

"¿Y por qué a mí no?" Pregunté.

"Bueno digamos que a Fer y a mí nos harían frente sin dudarlo, pero a vos capaz lo pensarían, además no te da miedo hacerle frente a cualquier cosa" Javi trataba de hacerme un cumplido para quitarme el enojo que tenía por no tener un arma.

"Mejor empecemos a buscar a Fer" Dije.

Como no tenía forma de defenderme por mi propia cuenta me acerque al muerto y tome el par de espadas que llevaba consigo, en un instante pensé que eran algo pesadas, pero podría acostumbrarme, en el fondo me decía que nunca había usado espadas, pero seguro me vería bien si las aprendía a usar.

"Está bien" Dijo Javi.

Y partimos con cuidado hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

Si alguna vez sus amigos se ponen a jugar un juego ocultista no los sigan, háganse los tontos y váyanse a fumar un pucho.

¿Cómo carajo termine en medio de una plantación de marihuana?, todavía me lo sigo preguntando, por suerte los dueños no eran agresivos y en cuanto les dije que yo también fumaba me compartieron un cigarro, además de dejarme quedar en su casa, hacerme muchísimas preguntas y prestarme algo de ropa.

Pasados unos días, me pidieron si no podía ayudarlos a llevar un cargamento y entre otras cosas marihuana a la capital, me dijeron que, si estaba buscando a mis amigos, seguro que los encontraría ahí. Acepté sin dudar y decidí ayudarlos a cargar su carreta, no sin antes guardar en una bolsa el revólver que era lo único que tenía para protegerme.

El viaje al principio fue... Revelador, pasamos por pequeños pueblos en una situación de extrema pobreza, así como también patrullas de soldados que muchas veces pedían soborno, afortunadamente mis anfitriones tenían con qué pagarles, hasta en algunos casos con un par de vegetales o comida ya eran suficientes.

Desgraciadamente en el camino también había otras amenazas. Una enorme bestia agresiva y con gran fuerza se cruzó en nuestro camino, mis compañeros de viaje se asustaron e intentaron hacer que los caballos tiraran con más fuerzas a la carreta en un intento en vano de ir más rápido. Lamentablemente los caballos también estaban en pánico de ver tan tal criatura.

Fue entonces que decidí disparar con el revólver, por desgracia lo único que logré fue que se enojara más, solo porque le di en un ojo. Recuerdo que en ese momento vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos… Sin embargo, también vi una mancha amarilla, que parecía una mosca, volar alrededor de la bestia, pero terminó siendo una persona.

De pronto por no decir unos instantes la bestia cayó detrás de la carreta, tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo, como si la mosca que estaba volando a su alrededor lo hubiera estado cortando continuamente, de la nada mientras estábamos mirando todos los cortes de la bestia, una persona con un suéter amarillo apareció frente a nosotros, era bajito o por lo menos para mí lo era (yo mido casi un metro con noventa centímetro), llevaba consigo una espada y una mochila, nos preguntó si estábamos bien, le agradecimos que nos haya salvado de la bestia, le ofrecimos algo de oro y de comida por su ayuda pero la rechazó diciendo que era su deber y que no era necesaria ninguna recompensa.

Al ver tanta bondad le preguntamos cómo se llamaba, dijo que su nombre era Tatsumi y que se dirigía hacia la capital, nos preguntó hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, le respondí que por casualidad también íbamos para la capital, así que ofreció acompañarnos para mantenernos a salvo de cualquier otro ataque.

Mis compañeros me dejaron hablando con él mientras decidían qué responderle, luego de un rato parados me preguntó ¿Cuál era el motivo de mi viaje a la capital? al cual respondí que estaba buscando a unos amigos, me sonrió y me dijo que él también estaba buscando a sus amigos, que iban a juntarse en la capital, mis compañeros volvieron y le dijeron a Tatsumi que sería un honor que nos acompañará hasta la capital, así que subimos todos a la carreta y seguimos nuestro camino.

No sé si fue porque Tatsumi apareció o mera coincidencia, pero en todo el resto del viaje no hubo ninguna bestia, al llegar a la puerta de la capital fue que nuestros caminos se separaban, Tatsumi siempre con una sonrisa en la cara nos deseaba lo mejor en nuestro viaje y que yo encontrara a mis amigos, fue así como se fue alejando de nosotros mientras nos adentrábamos en la capital.

* * *

 **¿Que habrá pasado con estos tres jóvenes? ¿Formaran parte de Nigth Raid o serán simples testigos de grotescos asesinatos?**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por sus minutos dedicados a este intento de matar tiempo. Criticas y/o Recomendaciones serán bienvenidas y a esperar el próximo capitulo.**


	2. 3 senderos para un encuentro

**Como dice el refrán " _Lo bueno toma su tiempo"_ (Clásica y útil excusa ****para casi todo** **) aquí les traigo:**

 **Una Trágica Cruzada**

 _ **Capitulo 2: Tres senderos para un encuentro**_

Después de haber fracasado en nuestros intentos por encontrar a Fer, decidimos intentar encontrar un refugio para descansar ,ya que se había hecho de noche mientras caminábamos por ese espeso bosque, por suerte la fortuna estaba de nuestro lado y encontramos una rústica cabaña al costado de un arroyo que cruzaba por el bosque.

Como ya habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo en este extraño lugar, decidimos intentar ver si alguien vivía en esa cabaña por lo que Javi aplaudió para ver si alguien respondía. Fue entonces que notamos que de repente había ruido dentro del humilde hogar, unos perros se escuchaban de fondo, para nuestra sorpresa la puerta se abrio y salio un hombre de apariencia robusta con pelo color plata sucia.

"Alguno de ustedes me puede decir que quieren y cómo llegaron aquí?" Preguntó mientras nos miraba atentamente.

Javi me miró todavía un poco desanimado, tal vez por lo que había ocurrido con el bandido, buscando que yo le responda primero a lo cual accedi.

"Perdon por molestar pero es que nos perdimos en medio del bosque, sin idea de donde estamos ni cómo llegamos" Respondí intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

"Enserio?...Por qué me cuesta trabajo creerlo?" Dijo el dueño de la cabaña mientras parecía entrecerrar la puerta despacio.

"Pero es la verdad! lo último que recordamos es que nos encontrábamos en una reunión con otro amigo, estábamos celebrando hasta que algo extraño sucedió, aparecimos aquí en medio del bosque y todavía no encontramos a nuestro otro amigo"

"¿Y qué tengo que ver en sus problemas?" Nos respondió con un tono desinteresado.

Fue entonces que las cosas se fueron de mal en peor, ya que al parecer algo falló en la cabeza de Javi, él desenfundó su pistola y apuntó directamente a la frente del Hombre.

"AHORA VA A SER TU PUTO PROBLEMA" Gritó Javi.

"¿JAVI QUÉ CARAJO HACES?" Intente calmar a Javi.

"INTENTAR VER SI CONSEGUIMOS LUGAR DONDE DORMIR…" Fue entonces que le apuntó al dueño de la cabaña "A NO SER QUE QUIERAS UNA BALA EN MEDIO DEL CEREBRO, ¡NOS VAS A TRATAR CON RESPETO, A DAR AGUA, COMIDA Y REFUGIO!" Gritó al punto que no se le entendía casi nada. Pero para sorpresa mía (y creo que para Javi también) el hombre empezó a reír como si la situación fuera de película cómica o serie de televisión.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...Sabes joven sí no viera en tus ojos el dolor de haber quitado una vida, te estaría arrancando la pistola de la mano y te estaría matando con ella." Respondió tan tranquilamente para la situación que estábamos pasando.

"Dime ¿A cuántos ha sido?" Le preguntó el hombre a Javi.

"¿Qué cosa?" Le contestó.

"¿Qué crees?... Te estoy preguntando a cuantos liberaste de este mundo desde la primera víctima?".

Javi sinceramente no sabía qué responder, si decirle la verdad y confesar que solo mató a una persona que intentó matarme o engañarlo, hacerle creer que era un asesino y que había matado a muchas personas.

"Preferiría no hablar de eso" Le dijo Javi con un cansancio en su voz, haciéndole entender a ese hombre que estábamos cansados y que solo queríamos dormir.

"Esta bien… pueden quedarse por esta noche, pero si veo que intentan algo raro no voy a dudar en usar sus cuerpos para alimentar a mis perros ¿Entendido?".

Con Javi nos miramos y al instante como por acto reflejo dijimos que sí, creo que más que nada fue por el cansancio de recorrer el bosque o lo ocurrido cuando despertamos en él, fue cuando antes de entrar a la cabaña el hombre nos preguntó "¿cómo se llaman?".

"Yo soy Lucas y el loco del arma es Javi" Le respondí, ya que Javi parecía como un zombie cansado entrando a una casa para devorar cerebros. El hombre sonríe y aclama "Gusto en conocerlos Lucas y Javi, me llamo Trevor y espero que mi casa sea lo bastante cómoda para ustedes".

"Con que pueda dormir es suficiente para mí" Dijo Javi.

Al encontrarnos dentro Trevor nos obligó a darle nuestras armas como medida de seguridad, Javi se mostró muy inseguro de esa decisión.

"Y qué nos asegura que cuando te las demos no nos mates?" Dijo Javi, expresando su disconformidad.

"Si lo hubiera querido ustedes dos ya estarían muertos, además si mal no recuerdo el que me amenazó con matarme fuiste vos" Dijo Trevor.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, como cuando uno solo se pone a pensar en cuál sería la decisión menos riesgosa y se olvida de su entorno, Trevor nos miró nuevamente y al parecer no se había percatado de que yo llevaba un par de espadas conmigo, al verlas se noto por su cara que se le había ocurrido una idea.

"denme todas sus armas, voy a dejar que se queden únicamente con esa espada para que no se sientan indefensos, se las devolveré por la mañana antes de que se vayan". Javi seguía viéndose inseguro, seguramente porque él sabía que yo nunca había usado una espada antes pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la oferta, a fin de cuentas el solo quería dormir de una vez.

"Esta bien… pero espero que el lugar en donde tengamos que dormir valga la pena" Reprocho Javi como si estuviera pagando por una habitación de hotel.

Sin lugar a duda nunca dormimos tan bien y cómodos como en esa noche, fue como el descanso después de una larga batalla, al día siguiente nos despertamos con un ruido fuerte que vino de afuera. Preocupado por el ruido salí para ver qué sucedía mientras Javi intentaba buscar su pistola en la habitación de Trevor.

Para sorpresa mía, el ruido era Trevor cortando la cabeza de un animal con un machete, el animal parecía una mezcla de un venado y un oso, era verdaderamente sorprendente pero a la vez confirmó mi teoría y la de Javi de que podríamos estar en otro mundo.

"¿Nunca viste uno?" Preguntó Trevor.

"Nunca vi nada igual" Conteste.

"Ya sabía que ustedes no eran de por aquí" Pensó en voz alta Trevor. "Y dime ¿sabes usarlas?" Me preguntó mientras señalaba el par de espadas que había "conseguido".

"Creo que sí" Respondí con una voz dudosa.

"He visto a muchos idiotas morir por creer saber usar una espada, los imbéciles no sabían siquiera si sus propias espadas tenían filo" Dijo mientras terminaba de cortar la cabeza del animal, "Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me ayudas e intentas darle algunos golpes a eso" y señaló a una especie de espantapájaros.

"Supongo que está bien" Respondí y me acerque al horrible y mal hecho espantapájaros.

Después de una mirada rápida pude notar que el mismo tenía ropas de invierno muy gruesas las cuales estaban en muy mal estado. Tomandome unos minutos para revisar que el espantapájaros no fuera muy frágil decidí desenvainar la espada que estaba a mi derecha y lo empecé a golpear. Continue asi hasta por lo menos unos quince minutos hasta que vi que Trevor no continuaba con el animal.

"¿Trevor?" Pregunté mientras intentaba buscarlo con la mirada, no pasaron más de dos minutos que decidí moverme y buscarlo, fue una mala idea, después de dar algunos pasos algo me golpeo en las costillas con tanta fuerza que me dejo sin aire y con un dolor que me dejó en el piso.

"Acaso nunca te dijeron que las mentiras tienen patas cortas..." Dijo Trevor mientras tenía en sus manos una especie de mazo de madera. "Estuve observando como usabas esa espada, la verdad no se si eres un debilucho o un idiota más" Me reprochaba mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aire después del terrible golpe.

Acaso había sido tan patético con la espada, nunca use una, pero no debe de ser tan distinto a usar una gran y pesada rama como espada. después con el tiempo comprendí que no solo me habría visto patético sino que habre dado lástima.

"No solo no tienes técnica, sino que eres pesado, lento y sin comentar lo descuidadas que están ese par de espadas…. Y lo peor de todo son tus reflejos...".

Mientras Trevor estaba señalando mis defectos, pude ver que Javi salia de la cabaña con su pistola en la mano, note que no le agradó en nada verme tirado en el piso tocándome las costillas mientras Trevor con arma en mano parecía burlarse de mí, en ese instante pude ver como la mirada de Javi cambiaba por completo a un estado totalmente trastornado, levantó su arma apuntando directamente a Trevor y comenzó a gritar.

"TIRA EL ARMA AL PISO Y PONE LAS MANOS SOBRE LA CABEZA" Gritó Javi.

"Debes de estar bromeando" Dije Trevor con un tono burlón.

En ese instante quería explicarle toda la situación a Javi pero cada vez que abría la boca para hablar solo sentía como se escapaba el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. No creí que fuera posible pero Javi al oír esa respuesta de Trevor se enojó aún más, Javi empezó a dispararle pero rápidamente Trevor uso su mazo de madera, para cubrirse de las balas. Javi, lleno de ira, sin darse cuenta disparo todo su cargador, en el momento que no pudo disparar más Trevor soltó el mazo y empezó a reírse como si sólo se estuviera divirtiendo.

"No me divertía así desde que estaba en el ejército imperial" Exclamó Trevor añorando los momentos vividos que volvieron a él debido a esa situación. "Calmate un poco, solo le estaba señalando sus defectos a Lucas para que pueda mejorar y no muera tan fácil en este mundo".

"ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A GOLPEARLO" Gritó Javi.

"Como se nota que aun eres un mocoso, a los golpes se aprende mejor, ese es el método que tiene la vida para enseñarnos a sobrevivir".

Antes de que Javi pudiera recargar su arma, ya había logrado levantarme del piso y recuperar el aliento, rápidamente intente calmarlo porque notaba que en su mirada había algo siniestro y recordé aquel momento en el cual él mató. "Él tiene razón Javi, no puedo estar siempre dependiendo de tu arma, necesito aprender a usar la mía".

"ASÍ ÉL TE VA A TERMINAR MATANDO ANTES DE QUE APRENDAS A USAR TU ARMA, TOMEMOS NUESTRAS COSAS Y VAYAMOS A BUSCAR A FER" Dijo Javi.

"Preferiría morir intentando aprender a usar mi arma a morir siendo un estorbo".

"Si te vas a quedar acá con él a jugar a las espaditas y no me vas a ayudar a buscar a fer, entonces me voy solo".

Fue así como Javi se metió en la cabaña y luego de unos minutos salió con la mochila y desapareció entre los árboles del bosque que nos rodeaba. No lo intente detener, al final él todavía tenía la pistola y al contrario de Trevor, yo no tenía con qué protegerme de sus disparos, imagínense a tal instancia llegó que se me ocurrió que Javi me podría disparar si intentaba algo. Terminó por irse sin mi, pero me dije a mi mismo que cuando lo alcanzara sería yo quien lo salvaría.

* * *

Yo no sabía qué ideas se le pasaban por la mente a Lucas pero quedarse con alguien que no solo nos trato con desconfianza, sino que además lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza como para dejarlo en el piso respirando como un pez fuera del agua, imagínense mi impresión cuando lo vi en tal estado a Lucas obviamente quería matar al idiota de Trevor pero no, el "intento de espadachín" tuvo que salir a defenderlo. Ese fue el colmo para terminar con mi paciencia, por lo que decidí marcharme de ese lugar con o sin Lucas, después de todo aun no sabíamos si Fer estaba vivo o no, siquiera sabíamos si había sido traído a este lugar.

Decidí seguir la corriente del arroyo, la cual terminó siendo la decisión correcta, llegue a una especie de cantina. Esa cantina tenía un aire a edificio precario pero a la vez acogedor por lo que decidí entrar. Apenas entre lo primero que pude notar eran unas tres o cuatro mesas llenas de personas que comían una especie de caldo de ave, así como también tomaban mucho licor. Fue después de haber dado un golpe en un mostrador que salió una joven de pelo oscuro a recibirme.

"Bienvenido a la Estrella Negra, mi nombre es Tanya en qué puedo ayudarle?" Me dijo una voz que solo podía provenir de una señorita. La dueña de tal voz tenía una figura bien cuidada y una cara que "gritaba"(Y creanme que la palabra gritar quedaba corto).

Para serles franco me hubiera gustado probar en ese momento el caldo que todo el mundo estaba comiendo, ya que largaba un irresistible olor, pero decidí intentar conseguir algo de información respecto a dónde o cómo empezar a buscar a Fer.

"Por el momento nada, solo tengo un pedido, por cierto mi nombre es Javi"

"Y en qué puedo ayudarte,Javi?" Preguntó sonriente mientras agarraba un vaso y lo limpiaba.

"Quisiera saber si de casualidad no habrá visto a una persona más alta como dos cabezas más que yo, de pelo negro, más joven que yo… Además responde al nombre de Fer" Respondí.

Fue entonces que pude notar que ella empezó a reflexionar o a recordar sobre los distintos visitantes de esa cantina. Pasados unos cinco minutos respondió que no recordaba a nadie que haya venido últimamente con esa descripción, al oír eso ya no tenía idea de por dónde empezar mi búsqueda, ya que había llegado a este lugar por lo menos no me iba a ir con las manos vacías, así que ordene un buen plato de ese caldo que tanto había llamado mi atención.

"Entonces por favor deme un plato de ese caldo que están comiendo todos".

"Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes y buen provecho" Me dijo amablemente Tanya.

"Muchas gracias" Respondí.

"Sabes si estás buscando a alguien porque no pruebas ir a la capital a conseguir ayuda de la guardia imperial" Me sugirió tanya.

"Y cómo podrían ayudarme?"

"Siempre y cuando tengas las monedas del reino, algún que otro guardia podría ayudarte preguntando en los cuarteles o si no puedes intentar preguntando en los bares de la capital" Sugirió Tanya

"Muchas Gracias por la ayuda y guarda el cambio" Fue entonces que decidí darle un par de monedas, las cuales le había robado al idiota de Trevor.

"En Serio?" Me dijo asombrada mientras retiraba la cazuela de ese exquisito caldo.

"Sí" Respondí, mientras agarraba mi mochila y me aseguraba de que la pistola tuviera munición. Me levanté de la mesa y decidí preguntar entre las personas del lugar si alguno se dirigía a la ciudad, por fortuna había una pareja de ancianos que iban a visitar a su hija, los cuales me dijeron que antes del atardecer partirían.

Sin más que hacer, decidí salir con ellos y esperar poder continuar la búsqueda de Fer.

* * *

Después de haber llegado a la capital nos despedimos de Tatsumi y nuestro grupo decidió buscar un lugar donde descansar, así como para poder darles un merecido descanso a nuestros caballos, la búsqueda no fue muy larga ya que uno de mis nuevos amigos tenia un conocido que era dueño de un bar.

Para llegar al bar teníamos que cruzar por unos barrios que no eran precisamente un lecho de rosas, niños abandonados, prostitutas desalineadas y borrachos que ya tenían más alcohol que sangre en las venas, una vista que opacaba a cualquier imagen de pobreza que hubiera imaginado, pero lo que más marcaba esa imagen no era lo visual si no el olor, tal era el aroma a peste y suciedad que hasta el dia de hoy el estiércol es más agradable para mi olfato. Pero era una escena que ya habia visto mas de una vez en lo que iba del viaje, pasábamos por tantos pueblos que todos se parecían al anterior que habíamos cruzado.

Por suerte no tardamos en llegar al bar ya que empezábamos a recibir miradas no amigables de parte de los pobres y desdichados así como de los guardias, dándonos razones de sobra para descargar nuestras cosas de la carreta y entrar. Cuando entramos una recepcionista nos dijo que debíamos esperar unos minutos, ya que su jefe (el contacto del "comerciante de hierbas") se encontraba lidiando con una situación. Para algunos esperar es una calamidad pero a comparación de la miradas que recibimos de los alrededores, estar adentro no solo era agradable sino que además (sobre todo) totalmente diferente a la situación que se desarrollaba en el dia a dia a fuera de este establecimiento. El primer detalle que uno podía notar era que este bar tenía un aire asiático al mejor estilo japonés.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos apareció un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho y todo el costado derecho de color gris acompañado por dos hombres que parecían mafiosos al estilo yakuza. Ni bien se estaba acercando pude ver que tenían una sonrisa al ver a los traficantes, pero al poner su vista sobre mi aquella sonrisa se extinguió.

"Oye Adolphus, ¿Que es esto? ¿Quien es ese?" Preguntó el dueño del bar señalando primero a uno del par que tan amablemente me trajo hasta la capital.

"Tranquilo Shero es solo un joven que hemos contratado como seguridad." Respondió el traficante increpado.

"Enserio, que acaso Jaune devuelta se olvidó de pagarle a los guardias".

Fue entonces que el segundo traficante se sumó a la discusión, yo prefiriendo no meterme en sus asuntos decidí ir a ver que sucedía con la carreta, a través de una ventana pude notar que ahora estaba rodeada de unos hombres que estaban vestidos al igual que los guardaespaldas de Shero, ellos empezaron a descargar lo que había en la carreta y a comprobar la calidad del producto que estábamos entregado, por un momento estaba pensando en cómo estarían mis amigos, si estarían como yo en este lugar extraño que se les pasaría por su mente.

De repente escuche al fondo como me llamaban a la conversación que estaban teniendo la pareja de traficantes con sus jefes.

"Fer ven un momento" me llamó Adolphus.

"Qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Te presento a Shero el es nuestro único comprador y jefe de este bar entre otras cosas así como también es el jefe de la banda de los lanza de plata" Comentó Jaune.

"Acaso tu no estabas buscando a unos amigos tuyos" preguntó Adolphus.

"Si por?"

"Chico tengo una propuesta para hacerte, mira tengo un paquete de drogas de alto rendimiento el cual tengo que entregar a cierto cliente adinerado, pero no puedo mandar a ninguno de mis hombres ya que puede haber algunos… Entrometidos, la cuestión es ve a entregar el paquete y le diré a algunos de mis chicos que pregunten si no los vieron" Comentó Shero.

"Lo haré" Respondí sin titubear

"Así me gustan directos y rápidos, déjame que te de la dirección" Fue entonces que sacó un pequeño trozo de papel y me dejo anotada la dirección a donde tenía que ir "Es la mansión entera de blanco. Cuando llegues al portón de entrada dile a los guardias que traes la medicina para Aria, ellos entenderán".

Fue así como partí a entregar el paquete para poder recibir una ayuda en mi búsqueda.

* * *

 **Así fue como nuestros aventureros recién se percataban de su situación pero ¿podrán superar los obstáculos que les esperan?. Muchas gracias por dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a la lectura de esta aventura. Criticas y/o recomendaciones siempre serán bienvenidas y hasta el próximo capitulo!.**


	3. Camino n1: El Entrenamiento de Lucas

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo entre trabajos eventuales y la universidad me digne a escribir un tercer capitulo de esta historia olvidada hasta por su propio autor, por lo que he decidido cambiar el formato realizando ahora los capítulos desde un único punto de vista de cada uno de los tres personaje.**

* * *

 **Camino 1: El entrenamiento de Lucas.**

En el entrenamiento parecía que el tiempo se detenía, era una sensación muy agotadora, había veces en la que mi cuerpo no me respondía y me temblaban las piernas, como si me hubieran puesto a pelear sobre un cuadrilatero de boxeo y yo era al que siempre terminaban golpeando. Como de haber cosas malas también estaban las buenas, luego de los descansos me daba cuenta de que mi resistencia mejoraba poco a poco, mis pasos eran más firmes y por lo menos lograba golpeaba a mi objetivo, ese sentimiento era increíble, sentir una mejora aunque sea leve era motivador pero a la vez extrañaba mi hogar, de pasar de una habitación con calefacción, televisión y computadora a una choza de madera simple y llanamente rústica con una chimenea central y 3 habitaciones, lo cual me parecía muy extraño a decir verdad, Trevor aparentemente vivía solo o eso suponía, ya que nunca había mencionado a ningún familiar u otra persona, hasta que una vez cuando volvíamos de entrenar, luego de entrar en la casa quise ver una de las habitaciones en la cual nunca estuve, me daba curiosidad ver porque siempre estaban cerradas las puertas si nadie vivía en esas habitaciones, tenía una gran casa para él solo y por algún motivo se me cruzó una pregunta por la mente y está se me escapó frente a Trevor.

"¿A quiénes pertenecían esas habitaciones?" Pregunté con voz muy baja.

Él me miró fijamente durante unos minutos, lo cual me puso realmente nervioso.

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías" respondió Trevor y continuo. "Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando me encontraba en el ejército yo estaba en un escuadrón comandado por una gran general, su nombre era Najenda, era una estratega sin igual, era admirada por muchos en el reino hasta que un día decidió rebelarse."

"Decía que el reino al cual ella servía estaba lleno de corrupción y maldad, se lo comento a todos por igual para que sepamos la verdad de porque nos dejaba y pudiéramos elegir a quien servir, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, todo el ejército a su mando instantáneamente se unió a ella incluyendome, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado, por mas que mi corazón estuviera con mi general mi mente se preocupaba por mi familia, qué pasaría con ellos si yo me iba, quién los protegeria, en ese momento íbamos camino a encontrarnos con el ejército de la rebelión cuando sucedió lo inesperado, no se si fue obra del demonio o simplemente fue mala suerte, pero nos cruzamos con otro ejército comandado por la general más temida de todo el reino su nombre era Esdeath"

"Muchos la comparaban con un demonio, ella tenía la habilidad de manipular el hielo a su voluntad y era tan sanguinaria que no le importaba que algunos de sus hombres muriera, ella creía que si morían no eran dignos de estar en su ejército, hubo un momento de tensión entre ambas generales, como si la sola presencia de Esdeath congelara todo a su alrededor, fue entonces que Esdeath se dio cuenta de nuestro plan, ella sospechaba de Najenda desde hace tiempo y ahora que confirmó lo que sospechaba no iba a tener misericordia con ninguno de nosotros, fue entonces que la pelea estalló, si a eso se le hubiera podido llamar pelea, fue más una masacre, no podíamos hacer nada contra Esdeath era superior a nosotros y por desgracia también a nuestra general, habrá sido en cuestión de minutos, pero el dolor que sufrimos hizo que el tiempo fuera más lento, el grito de desesperación de mis compañeros me atormenta todas las noches… antes de dormir vienen esos recuerdos a mí, como una maldición interminable, cuando me di cuenta era uno de los últimos hombres en pie, mientras ayudaba a los compañeros que aún podían pelear vi como las generales se enfrentaban mano a mano, fue algo que me dejó sin palabras pero al final era claro quién era la ganadora de la pelea, antes de que Esdeath diera el golpe final yo junto a mis últimos compañeros vivos atacamos a Esdeath y logramos distraerla un poco, tome a mí comandante entre mis brazos y corrí lo más rápido posible entre los árboles, sé que mis compañeros sabían que iban a morir pero no les importaban sabiendo que era por salvar a su general. Cuando me asegure de que estuviéramos a una distancia segura me puse a revisar las heridas de mi general, le habían arrancado el brazo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre de su ojo derecho, por suerte pude encontrar una vieja cabaña donde pude tratar mejor sus heridas pero por desgracia no pude salvar su ojo, la deje descansando ahí y partí de inmediato a la capital en búsqueda de mi familia, al llegar ya habían carteles donde se informaba sobre la traición de la general Najenda, su búsqueda y la recompensa que ofrecían viva o muerta, también aclaraban que cualquier traidor que ayudará a Najenda se vería severamente castigado junto a su familia, al ver eso me subió un escalofrío por la espalda, corrí hasta mi casa y saque a mi familia lo antes posible… unos segundos después llegaron los guardias buscando a mí familia para castigarla por mí traición, fuimos devuelta a esa cabaña en el bosque donde nos refugiamos por un tiempo, la comandante Najenda se recuperó rápidamente y luego nos dejó para poder crear una resistencia contra el reino, no sin antes agradecer por haberla salvado en aquella ocasión, fue en ese momento que compramos esta vieja cabaña y la convertimos en nuestro nuevo hogar".

"La cabaña no era el único gran cambio que habíamos tenido, sino que mí mujer estaba embarazada de 7 meses y estábamos preparando una habitación para tener a nuestro nuevo bebé, un día mi mujer tuvo que ir a la capital a realizar unas compras cómo de costumbre y se llevó a nuestra hija con ella, yo mientras tanto iba a cortar leña para poder hacer frente al invierno que estaba llegando lentamente, me habrá tomado todo el día pero junte tanta leña como para no tener que salir a buscar más hasta que terminara el invierno, cuando llegue a casa mi mujer todavía no había regresado, seguramente se habrá quedado hablando con la vendedora con la que siempre se cuenta chismes pensé pero seguía cayendo la tarde y mí familia no volvía, me empecé a desesperar hasta que decidí ir a buscarlos, me abrigue bien y salí para la capital, al acercarme a la puerta vi un tumulto de gente yendo hacia una dirección, me metí entre las personas para ver a dónde se dirigían…" en ese momento la voz de Trevor se iba quebrando lentamente más y más hasta que en un momento se quedó en silencio recordando ese dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, me miró y me contó "Llegue al lugar donde toda la gente se reunía y lo que había eran personas colgadas… y entre esas personas… Disculpa pero no quiero seguir hablando de este mal recuerdo" y se fue a buscar leña para la noche.

Trevor atormentado por ese recuerdo no quiso hablar más durante esa noche, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, me sentía mal por él pero no quería decir algo que pudiera empeorar esa situación, llegue a la conclusión de que el silencio sería la mejor opción para poder seguir adelante. Cenamos en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo sino un silencio muerto y vacío del cual uno podía sentir la tristeza que transmitía, al terminar de comer me ofrecí a limpiar lo que ensuciamos, Trevor sin objeción alguna se fue directo a dormir pero antes de dejar el comedor me dijo.

"Duerme bien porque mañana será un largo día" y desapareció entre la oscuridad de las habitaciones, al terminar de limpiar me fui directamente para mí cama, en el camino varios pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente, sobre si todo esto era solo un sueño, ¿donde estábamos exactamente?, ¿dónde podrían estar mis amigos? y si era posible que yo aprendiera a usar un par de espadas! En mi vida había visto una y mucho menos me imaginaba usando un par de espadas pero cada vez me gustaba más poder practicar y aprender a dominarlas. Así fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche se fue, los pájaros cantaban desde temprano y los rayos de luz se metían por cada agujero de la cabaña, fue entonces que un fuerte ruido me levanto de la cama, empecé a llamar a Trevor pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, me cambie, tome la primera espada que tenía a mi alcance y salí, ese ruido provenía desde detrás de la cabaña así que fui a investigar, cuando llegue vi a Trevor moviendo cosas de un lado para el otro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté algo dormido todavía.

"¿Qué crees?, Un campo de entrenamiento para lograr que tus movimientos sean más rápidos y tus estocadas más fuertes y certeras" Me respondió.

"Pense que capaz, te habían encontrado" comente.

"Y que ibas a hacer al respecto? Solo mira esa espada con la hoja muy dañada y la guarda a penas protegeria tus dedos" Me reprocho.

"No me di cuenta, tome lo que tenía a mi alcance, después de todo recien me despertaba" Exclame con cansancio.

"Y por esa razón hubieras terminado muerto. Veo que tengo que enseñarte mucho en tan poco tiempo..." Dijo terminando de construir el campo de entrenamiento.

Fue así cómo empezó el entrenamiento más largo de mi vida, sabía que tenía que aprenderlo todo lo antes posible para poder defender a mis amigos y dejar de ser una carga, no les voy a mentir, fue horrible, a la media hora de empezar el entrenamiento me empezaron a agarrar calambres, los brazos me pesaban y no sentía los hombros. Bueno que pensaban que de un día para el otro me iba a transformar en todo un asesino profesional, pues lamento decepcionarlos pero lo que sí Trevor me enseñó a cómo adoptar una buena postura con la espada para que todo el peso no fuera a mis brazos ni hombros, a fluir con cada movimiento para no gastar energía de forma innecesaria y los puntos cruciales donde cortar a una persona en un combate para poder ganar, puede que de físico esté muy mal pero eso se puede arreglar y Trevor lo sabía mejor que nadie el se enfoco en enseñarme lo básico y las técnicas de la espada. Luego de una pausa de una hora y de haber estirado todos mis músculos empezamos a trabajar en mí físico, Trevor tenía una rutina de ejercicios que había preparado para mí, se enfocó más en las piernas y brazos pero también me hizo trabajar el abdomen y las articulaciones, al fin tenía una buena rutina para entrenar mi cuerpo y mejorar mi condición.

Trevor me dejó un momento con mi entrenamiento, él fue a buscar algo dentro de su cabaña, habrán pasado unos minutos cuando de repente escuché un grito desde la cabaña, entre corriendo tan rápido como pude y allí estaba Trevor con un jarrón vacío entre las manos, desesperado le pregunté ¿qué había ocurrido?, ¿porque había gritado de esa manera?, me contó que ese jarrón que tenía en sus manos estaba lleno con todo su dinero y que mí amigo se había robado su dinero, le pregunté que cómo sabía que fue mi amigo a lo cual me respondió que le dejó una nota, me la dio y cuando la leí no lo podía creer, no solo le robo todo su dinero sino que también le rompió un par de cosas antes de irse. Trevor se levantó decidido, me dijo que agarrara mis cosas y que íbamos a ir en busca de mi amigo, le pregunte que iba a ocurrir con mi entrenamiento, a lo cual el me respondió que seguiríamos con eso mientras encontrábamos a mi amigo, al ver la cara de Trevor no quise contradecirlo en nada, fue que empacamos lo esencial en mochilas, nuestras armas y partimos para la Capital.

Luego de una caminata muy larga entre el bosque, de pelear contra jabalís salvajes, intentar de no ser mordidos por serpientes y el infierno de mosquitos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis llegamos a las puertas de la Capital, pasamos con mucho cuidado, Trevor todavía era uno de los traidores más buscados o por lo menos la recompensa por su cabeza era bastante grande, lo que hacía que cualquier muerto de hambre o cazarrecompensas pueda ser nuestro enemigo, empezamos a caminar por uno de los mercados de la capital, la gente iba y venía por doquier, Trevor pasaba desapercibido pero yo era otra historia, mi ropa resaltaba mucho entre la gente, prácticamente era un bicho raro y exótico, lo cual empezó a llamar la atención de las miradas de toda la gente y de los guardias… Rápidamente Trevor se dio cuenta y me metió a una tienda donde vendían ropa y me compro algo para no llamar tanto la atención con lo poco que le quedaba de plata, salimos y a unos pocos metros vi una tienda de armas y en oferta estaba una espada realmente hermosa y espectacular, Trevor preguntó ¿porque estaba en oferta la espada?, el vendedor le respondió que a cada cliente que la compraba se la devolvió debido a que les parecía muy pesada mas de lo normal y se les hacía muy difícil usarla, mientras hablaban yo pensaba que fue amor a primera vista, quede impresionado de el estilo que tenía, quería que fuera mía a toda costa, Trevor se dio cuenta de que no desprendía la mirada de esa espada y por solo esa distracción que le cause Trevor no se dio cuenta de que los guardias sospechaban de él y que se le acercaron mientras observábamos la espada, fue ese momento en el que tuve un escalofrío subiendo por mi espalda, cuando me voltee a verlo a Trevor vi como se le acercaban y levante la voz para advertir que se le acercaban. Y así fue como vi a Trevor corriendo entre la gente para escapar de los guardia, pero antes de ponerse a correr me había dicho que no lo siguiera, que nos volveríamos a ver y quizá podríamos comprar esa espada, fue una promesa o por lo menos yo lo sentía de esa manera...

* * *

 **Y así los caminos se empiezan a formar uno por uno para nuestros aventureros, ¿que será de sus destinos ahora que los tres están separados? pronto lo sabremos, quiero agradecer a los que dedicaron algo de su tiempo a leer esta historia y pedirles perdón por el tiempo que tarde en volver a escribir, si quieren mas háganlo saber con un Follow/Favorito o un Review.**


	4. Camino n2: Un camino complicado

**Bueno, Por fin el cuarto capitulo (Agradezcan al desempleo y a todo mi tiempo libre) de esta alocada historia, notaran que agregue Sonidos y 'Pensamientos'. Sin más preambulos**

* * *

 **Camino 2: Un camino complicado**

No se cuanto tiempo tuve que esperar ya que sin un reloj era imposible saber la hora, Mientras esperaba a que pudiera partir con los ancianos generosos que me habían prometido que me llevarian a la capital, intente continuar charlando con Tania, de lo primero que hablamos fue sobre cómo ella había terminado como encargada de una posada, pero poco a poco empezamos a hablar de cosas más personales.

"Dime, ¿Por qué no llevas una espada?" preguntó.

"Porque tengo algo mejor" respondí mientras puse sobre la mesa la pistola que llevaba conmigo.

"Sabes, es algo estupido mostrar lo unico que tienes para defenderte" me comentó.

"¿Y quien dijo que era mi única arma?" pregunté, mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomaba en mi cara.

"Si intentas seducirme, te va a costar más que una sonrisa pícara y un arma cara" respondió mientras su cara reflejaba la clara molestia que le causó mi intento de seducirla.

"Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo, pero hay algo que te equivocas, esto!" decía mientras señalaba la pistola que estaba arriba de la mesa "No es solo un arma cara, facilmente vale lo mismo o incluso más que una carreta".

"Quizás de donde provengas, pero por estos lugares un arma así y de ese tamaño valen más que esta posada, mucho más si no eres un noble." Respondió Tania.

" Ah bueno, veo que sus precios son muy buenos" Comente de manera sarcástica.

Pero ese último comentario cambió su cara, que por el momento no demostraba ninguna señal de desagrado, miedo, ira o tristeza, expresiones que se dieron presentes al minuto en que mis palabras dejaron mi boca.

"Dime no conoces quien está a cargo de la capital o si?" me pregunto susurrando.

"No... por qué?" Respondí intentando comprender porque tendría que saber la respuesta.

"Eso explica por qué dijiste esas palabras a la ligera. Mira hasta hace algunos años cuando todavía era una niña nadie te hubiera mirado raro o amenazante, tienes mucha suerte de que nadie más que yo te haya escuchado, porque en este lugar o peor aún en la capital más de uno te hubiera dejado sin garganta, eso si son generosos. Desde que murió el Emperador y su esposa hace unos años, todo se ha ido a la mierda, hoy por hoy el Primer Ministro Honest es el regente mientras el joven príncipe confía ciegamente en él" continuó susurrando.

"Supongo que él es un bastardo y no hay nadie que le haga frente". Comente.

"No creas que la gente no ha intentado alzarse en armas contra él, hay un Ejército Rebelde y recientemente el Reino del Norte ha reunido sus ejércitos para una guerra". Susurro, pero su expresión cambio, era la de alguien que lamentaba haber hablado y sabía que algo iba a salir mal "Pero no creo que el Reino del Norte triunfé, después de todo se enfrenta contra... la Reina de Hielo".

"Reina de Hielo? Quién es?" pregunté intrigado

"Acaso no conoces a la Reina de Hielo?, la más fuerte de todo el Imperio?" Pregunto, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

"Acaso no conoces a la general Esdeath?". Otra vez recibió la misma respuesta.

"A decir verdad no se si tu pueblo está en el medio del desierto o si solo eres un idiota con amnesia." Dijo con algo de ira.

Fue en ese momento que me puse verdaderamente nervioso, porque no sabía que sucedería si decia de donde venía realmente, por lo que le conteste:

"En mi pueblo el único que tiene contacto con el exterior es el Jefe". Dije esperando no causar más dudas de las que quería resolver.

"Ah.. Vives en ese tipo de aldeas, eso aclara algunas cosas pero a la vez deja muchas preguntas..."respondió.

"A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunté.

"Bueno para empezar, aclarame esto ¿porque no estás paranoico con respecto a los demás?, ¿de donde eres?, ¿acaso eres del Norte?" preguntó.

"No..., soy de un reino del Oeste" intente responder rápidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta de la mentira.

"Del Oeste…" dijo mientras se quedó pensativa "Dejame decirte que muchos de tus compatriotas no son bien vistos en la Capital" comentó.

"Tomare eso en cuenta, pero la verdad no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en la Capital" le respondí.

"En serio?, quieres decir que nadie del Oeste nunca escuchó sobre la General Esdeath?" preguntó.

"No" respondí inmediatamente.

"Acaso no saben nada de la Masacre de la Tribu Ban." Pregunto.

"No" volví a responder.

"Si que era una aldea pequeña" comentó algo sarcástica.

"La General Esdeath es la mujer más fuerte, fría, calculadora, sádica e inteligente del ejército Imperial, dicen que destruyó a la Tribu Ban de tal manera que las tierras se tiñeron de rojo. Ahora que se dirige hacia el Norte, no quisiera estar en sus Zapatos" susurro cautelosamente.

Fue en ese momento que los dos ancianos se aproximaron para decirme que ya era la hora de partir, por lo que me despedí de Tania e intente pagar por los gastos que tuve en la cabaña, pero los ancianos amablemente se ofrecieron a pagarlos, diciendo que los gastos de comida se pagaron con lo que les pague por el viaje a la Capital. Salí de la posada para entrar en la carreta de los ancianos pero entonces sentí algo picarme en el cuello como una aguja, empecé a sentir mareos y me desmaye.

Lo próximo que recuerdo fue que ni bien desperté estaba atado de pies, manos y con los ojos vendados, la carreta volcada y el olor a sangre era insoportable, intente moverme pero era inútil, a mi alrededor habían ruidos extraños, sospechaba que había pasado algo pero lo peor fue cuando oí.

"¡JEFE SE HA DESPERTADO!" oí gritar a un hombre de voz ruda y robusta.

"Tal parece que no estaba muerto como creíamos" le respondió una voz anciana y aún más robusta.

Fue entonces que me puse nervioso, y empecé a temer por mi vida.

'Maravillosa idea Lucas… Yo solo quería jugar al FIFA en la Play y ahora estoy por morir' Pensé.

"ALTO AHÍ EN EL NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA!" Escuche gritar a alguien con una voz femenina y joven una línea que parecía sacada de la Liga de la Justicia.

'Perfecto! la única persona que puede salvarme grita como uno de los integrantes de la Liga de la justicia, quien más falta?' pensé mientras intentaba imaginar que sucedía a mi alrededor.

"Koro encargate de los malhechores!" la escuche ordenar.

'No me digas que tiene de mascota un Pokémon' Pensé perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba.

 ***OHM*.** Escuche un sonido parecido al de un animal masticando.

"AHHHHHHHH ese monstruo se comió mi-" ***OHM*.** No se que iba a decir, pero volví a escuchar ese sonido que parecía de un animal.

"Maldito! te voy a-." Acto seguido tambien se acallo la voz con ese desagradable sonido, nunca lo voy a poder olvidar...

"¡Bien hecho Koro!" Dijo alegremente la voz femenina.

"Por favor no me hagan nada" Grite asustado.

Fue entonces que empecé a escuchar pisadas acercándose seguidas por pisotones que hacían temblar el suelo.

"No temas ciudadano, los malhechores ya recibieron su merecido" comentó la voz femenina, "Déjame liberarte de tus ataduras" y escuche el ruido de un cuchillo siendo desvainado.

Admito que nunca había sentido tanto miedo y estrés antes de haber llegado a este mundo o realidad, pero ese momento fue el más estresante de mi vida, maldición toda las experiencias terroríficas o traumáticas que viví antes de eso fueron alguna caída, el casual asalto en la calle o en el transporte público, pero ya haber matado a alguien y que mi vida hubiera estado a una cortada al cuello son lo peor de mis pesadillas….

Pero por suerte aún no era la ocasión, ya que pude sentir como la cuerda que estaba atando mis manos era cortada. Ni lento ni perezoso decidí sacarme la venda de los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi salvadora, una joven que parecía tener mi edad, con pelo anaranjado, vestida con una armadura que cubría sus pechos además de sus hombros, debajo de esa (en mi opinión) muy poca protectora armadura, había un uniforme de color negro con una franja central de color blanco y al lado de ella había una criatura que parecía un perro pero estaba parado en dos patas llegando a medir lo mismo que la altura de un camión, me llamaba la atención ver su boca o trompa ensangrentada. Imaginaran el terror que tuve cuando esa criatura se acercó a mí, pero para sorpresa mía la bestia se quedó parada olfateandome.

"Koro, no te acerques mucho lo estás asustando" comentó la chica.

Para mi sorpresa la bestia se empezó a achicar al tamaño de un caniche toy pero siguió estando en dos patas. La joven me ayudó a desatar la cuerda que tenía en mis pies.

"Gracias" respondí mientras intentaba pararme, note que alrededor de la carreta estaban los cuerpos de los dos ancianos, además de ver muchos charcos de sangre, no pude dejar de observar que los ancianos tenían una bolsa con lo que parecen alfileres.

"No te culpes por su muerte. Esos alfileres están impregnados con un poderoso somnífero" comentó la chica.

"Con razón me desmaye... A todo esto quién sos?" le pregunté.

"Oficial Seryu Ubiquitous de la Guardia Imperial, a su servicio. Estas bien? Como puedo llamarte?." Me contestó.

"Javier pero mis amigos me dicen Javi." Intente darle la mano pero mi pierna izquierda se sentía todavía adormecida, provocando que casi me cayera, pero para mi suerte Seryu logro agarrarme antes de que cayera.

"Disculpa creo que todavia mi pierna está adormecida"

"Por suerte es solo tu pierna, dice mucho de tu voluntad y tu salud que aún puedas hablar normalmente y solo sientas adormecida una sola pierna" Comentó la joven guardia.

"Javier ¿A donde estabas viajando con esos dos malhechores?" Me preguntó.

Intente pensar en una respuesta, pero lo que me sorprendió es que no me preguntara qué hacía viajando con esos ancianos o como termine atado, pero supuse que capaz era medio obvio que ellos me estaban secuestrando.

"Quería ir a la capital a buscar a un amigo que se separó de mí y quizá encontrar a mi otro amigo, con el cual estábamos yendo para comerciar unos cuchillos de buena calidad, el único problema es que mi otro amigo tuvo que quedarse unos días en una posada ya que fue herido por bandidos" Intente responder con una mentira a medias. Después de todo viendo donde me encuentro no sabía si era una buena idea decir que venía de otro mundo, quien sabe donde termina uno si dice esas cosas.

"Oh, entonces supongo que viajabas con los ancianos bajo la promesa de viajar seguro y barato" Intentó razonar Seryu.

"Exacto, pero bueno tal parece que uno ni de los ancianos se puede confiar" comenté mientras observaba que los ancianos tenían cortaduras de espadas o cuchillos en los brazos y en sus abdomen claramente de haber estado combatiendo con quienes Koro había devorado.

"Bueno, después de todo la maldad tiene muchos rostros" Comentó mientras parecía enojarse, pero sorpresivamente (y honestamente un poco escalofriantemente) su expresión cambió a una de felicidad "Pero no te preocupes ya recibieron su merecido al igual que sus compañeros, si quieres te puedo acompañar al distrito comercial de la Capital y ver si se encuentran tus amigos".

"Considerando lo que paso con esos dos ancianos prefiero ir contigo si no es mucha molestia, pero después de que pueda volver a caminar con normalidad con mi pierna izquierda, así no seré una carga tan pesada pa ti" Propuse, a lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella decidió ordenarle a Koro que volviera a convertirse para dar vuelta la carreta, así poder tener un lugar donde sentarnos que no fuera el suelo, mientras ella y su "perro" realizaban eso yo revisaba que mi mochila estuviera sana y tuviera dentro todos los objetos que llevaba antes de marcharme de la casa de Trevor y dejar atrás a Lucas. Para mi suerte la mochila estaba cerca de donde estaba tirado cuando se volcó la carreta, adentro todavía estaban los cuchillos que mi padre coleccionaba, la bolsa de monedas que había "tomado prestado" a Trevor, y la pistola que me habían regalado mis padres.

Todavia tenia las 16 balas en el cargador y la bala en la recamara, pero no me preocupaba quedarme sin municiones ya que todavia tenia dos cajas de 50 municiones cada una, lo que me preocupaba de verdad era solo tener un cargador. Así que decidí sacarle el cargador a la pistola y mostrarselo a Seryu y preguntarle si conocía a algún herrero para hacer algo parecido.

"Seryu te puedo preguntar algo?" Pregunté

"Si, que sucede?" Contestó

"No sabrías de alguien que podría hacer una réplica de este cargador" Entonces decidí mostrarle el cargador.

"Eso es un cargador de un arma? Acaso tienes un arma?" Preguntó.

"Si, fue un regalo de mis padres, el problema es que solo vino con un cargador" Respondí.

"Déjamelo ver." Me comentó con entusiasmo.

Fue entonces que decidí sacarle todas las balas al cargador y se lo alcance. Primero lo observó por unos minutos hasta que le ordenó a Koro que hiciera algo al oído y esa "Bestia" escupió algo, lo que parecía un bastón policial pero con un cañón incorporado dentro, una vez la termino de limpiar de saliva extrajo un cargador de la misma y vio que no eran muy distintos pero sin embargo el de mi pistola era más pequeño.

"Creo que podríamos ir con el Dr Stylish y consultarle, después de todo el me dio esta arma y me ayudó en muchas otras cosas" Comentó "A no ser que quieras ver si entra el cargador de mi macana en tu arma" propuso.

"No... Esta Bien" Fue entonces que decidió lanzarlo hacia mi, por suerte pude agarrarlo sin caerme o sin que se me caiga de las manos el cargador.

El primer detalle que note del cargador es que las municiones eran casi iguales a las que llevaba en mi pistola, a no ser por algunos detalles estéticos los cuales me tenían sin cuidado, decidí colocar el cargador no sin antes sacar las municiones que estaban en el cargador de Seryu más la que estaba en la recámara y tirar de la corredera para que entre la única munición del cargador.

"Me dejas probar disparando algunos tiros?" Pregunté?

"Claro" respondió con una sonrisa.

'Bueno no pierdo nada por probar' pensé.

Intentado moverme para tener una mejor pose de tiro decidí sentarme y usar una roca lo suficientemente cómoda y alta para usar como respaldo para mi espalda.

 ***Boom***

Al parecer sus municiones y las mías eran iguales no solo la pistola no tuvo ningún daño después de disparar si no que no tuvo problemas para realizar el ciclo de expulsión de la munición. Temiendo que capaz con mis municiones corrientes no pudieran realizar el mismo ciclo decidí sacar el cargador de Seryu y colocar una de mis municiones en el cargador de Seryu lo cual pude realizar sin problemas. Repitiendo el proceso que hice con la prueba de la munición de Seryu, no se noto ningun desperfecto y pudo realizar con éxito el ciclo.

'Que extraño no solo el cargador entra perfecto en mi pistola sino que además las municiones… Mejor no intento razonar con esto' pensaba en mi cabeza. Le agradecí a Seryu e intente devolverle el cargador pero ella dijo que mejor me lo quedara ya que ella ya tenia mas de uno de reemplazo.

Después de esperar unas 3 largas horas(o eso pensaba en ese momento) para que mi pierna por fin pudiera reaccionar decidimos ponernos en marcha a la Capital para lo cual tardamos alrededor de una 2 horas llevados uno en cada brazo de Koro(del cual yo aun tenia 'mis razones' para desconfiar).

Si dijera que no era imponente la vista de los edificios de la Capital claramente estaría mintiendo, fue tal la magnitud de los edificios semi medievales acompañados por el sol que se estaba ocultando que no pude evitar quedar mirándolos.

"Veo que es tu primera vez en la Capital" Comentó Seryu.

"Si, ya me habían comentado algunas cosas de la Capital pero no pensé que fueran así" respondía a su comentario mientras observaba unos carteles del clásico se busca vivo o muerto!. No pude dejar de notar que en uno de ellos había un dibujo una joven que claramente no superaba con creces mi edad o la de Seryu, debajo del mismo decía Akame. Seryu parece que debe haber seguido mi mirada porque comento:

"Night Raid".

"¿Que cosa?" Pregunte.

"Son el grupo de criminales llamados Night Raid, no solo son traidores al emperador sino que además son asesinos que solo atacan de noche"

Ese comentario me asusto ya que no hablaba muy bien de las condiciones de la seguridad de la Capital ni tampoco buenas señales de que Fer no sufriera algún daño.

"No te preocupes Javi seguro no le haran nada a tu amigo y si lo hacen, no descansaré hasta atraparlos" Dijo Seryu intentando reconfortarme.

"Gracias pero primero quiero ver..." y antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración una multitud de gente empezó a correr delante nuestro "¿Que está sucediendo?" pregunté.

"Espera aquí" Me ordenó Seryu mientras empezó a correr hacia la multitud agarrando a Koro, en su forma diminuta, de una cadena. Note que el distrito comercial no estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba, caminando hasta la entrada de susodicho distrito sucedió algo que no esperaba.

"¿Javi... sos vos?" pregunto alguien atrás mío.

Decidí darme la vuelta para ver quien era el que preguntaba con la esperanza de que fuera Fer pero no…

 _Era Lucas…_

* * *

 **¿Como es que Javi y Lucas encuentran entre ellos en la Capital? ¿ Por que hubo disturbios en la Capital? ¿Por que tardo tanto en meterme en la trama canon? Esas son preguntas que responderé (Con suerte pronto) en el próximo capitulo . Como siempre dejen su Review, después de todo es una critica que me sirve para mejorar.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Camino N3: Un Reencuentro Complicado

**Bienvenidos una vez más a otro capítulo de esta historia, nuestros personajes parece que por fin podrán reencontrarse en un nuevo lugar, esperemos que nada suceda nuevamente, pido disculpas por la demora, si quieren que continúe con esta historia no olviden dejar un comentario**

* * *

Después de ver como Trevor corría entre las personas con una velocidad admirable de distinguir, yo no sabia que hacer en esa situación, Trevor me había dicho que no lo siguiera y que él me iba a encontrar cuando todo se calme, asi que empece a caminar por el comercio lleno de personas, que estaban murmurando entre ellas, hasta los vendedores hablaban entre ellos tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Me quede cerca de un puesto fingiendo estar interesado en lo que había en él solamente para escuchar lo que comentaban la gente sobre lo ocurrido, decían que al parecer los policías del Reino habían identificado a uno de los buscados por traición, aunque nadie sabía quién era pero… yo si.

Luego de unos cinco minutos caminando, vi entre las personas una cara conocida, al principio pensé que solo era mi imaginacion, pero entre más me acercaba más estaba seguro de que era él, me acerque lentamente por su espalda ya que él estaba distraído por algo, fue entonces que me saque las dudas y en voz dudosa fue que dije.

"Javi… sos vos?" Pregunte.

En ese momento él se dio la vuelta con una cara de felicidad, no supe porque pero cuando me miro su cara lentamente se cambió de felicidad a confusión.

"Lucas? Qué haces acá?." Respondió mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

"Cómo que, qué hago acá?, vine para buscarte junto con Trevor" Respondí algo enojado. "Por cierto que estabas mirando?" Le pregunté.

"Vine aquí con una Guardia de la Capital, se llama Seryu, tenes que verlo porque no me vas a creer, tiene un tipo de perro que se hace gigante como de cinco metros, seguramente se van a llevar bien cuando la conozcas" Respondió.

"Y dónde está ella ahora?" Le consulte.

"Acaba de irse corriendo en esa dirección" Apuntó hacia donde estábamos con Trevor… "Y Trevor donde esta? tengo que pedirle perdón por haberle robado su dinero, así quizá no me mate".

No pude responder a la pregunta de Javi, empecé a atar cabos y luego de un minuto de silencio mi cara denotaba una preocupación muy grande.

"Lucas…? Que pasa? Dónde está Tevor?" Javi no paraba de preguntar cosas.

"Tenemos que ir a buscar a Trevor YA!" al decir eso me puse a correr en dirección hacia donde había escapado Trevor, mientras Javi me seguía.

"Lucas qué pasa? por favor contame." Me decía Javi.

No pude decirlo, mejor dicho no quería ni decirlo, tan solo pensarlo hacía que corriera más rápido. Luego de un par de metros Javi me detuvo para preguntarme devuelta.

"Lucas no pienso seguir corriendo si no se el porque" Dijo Javi ya algo molesto de que no diera respuesta, lo único que le pude decir fue.

"Creo que Trevor está en peligro y necesita nuestra ayuda, no hay tiempo para más explicaciones, vamos no hay tiempo" Le dije y seguimos corriendo.

De repente empezamos a notar que el camino que seguíamos estaba todo destruido, como si una estampida de toros hubiera pasado por ahí y aunque parezca que no, cada vez se ponía peor, en un momento el camino se dividió en dos, ambos lados denotaban señales de pelea, decidimos ir por el de la izquierda, luego de seguir el camino que elegimos fue cuando mi mirada se detuvo y me hizo parar, Javi se puso a mi lado y los dos nos quedamos mirando la escena que teníamos frente a nosotros, llena de sangre por todos lados, cuerpos de guardias, brazos, piernas cortadas y delante nuestro… se encontraba… Trevor. Inmediatamente me acerque a él para ver si seguía con vida, se encontraba sentado contra una pared, si seguía vivo no iba a durar mucho en esas condiciones, le faltaba una pierna, un brazo y perdía mucha sangre, algo se las había arrancado, lo llame por su nombre varias veces hasta que levantó su cabeza como pudo y me miró.

"Qué haces aquí? acaso no te dije que no me siguieras" Dijo, esforzándose por respirar.

"Pense que ibas a necesitar ayuda y al parecer no me equivocaba…" Dije en voz baja, tratando de afrontar la situación sin perder el control.

"Veo que por fin encontraste a este idiota" Dijo mientras miraba a Javi.

"No te preocupes, te vamos a sacar de aquí" Le dije, mientras intentaba hacer que sus heridas dejen de sangrar.

"No te preocupes por mi, solo sere peso muerto" Respondió mientras su voz se iba apagando lentamente.

"No pienses que te vamos a dejar aquí" Le dije tratando de no llorar.

"Nunca pude terminar de contarte mi historia, lo que vi ese dia mientras esas personas estaban reunidas en la capital... era... mi familia... CRUCIFICADA, ellos los mataron, aunque nunca hicieron nada malo, los mataron únicamente por ser mi familia, por mis actos… murieron... ten cuidado de las personas que te rodean, solo confía en quien conozcas bien." Trevor empezó a desvanecerse lentamente, nunca supe cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo vivo con semejantes heridas. Pienso que es porque quería contarme el final de su historia antes de irse, así no moriría en el olvido de ese mundo lleno de historia tristes. Con su último aliento me pidió que me acercara y me dijo.

"Al final no podré cumplir mi promesa de comprarte esa espada, pero por fin vere denuevo a mi familia" Lentamente cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara como si al fin pudiera descansar de esa pesada carga que llevaba me dijo "Adios".

Ese instante fue uno de los más tristes de mi vida, Trevor estaba muerto delante mio y yo sin poder hacer nada otra vez, me sentía un inútil total, Javi se acercó a mí para tratar de consolar la tristeza que llevaba pero de repente empezamos a escuchar como se acercaba gente al lugar, una chica con una voz que se escuchaba a metros de distancia junto con algo enorme, que por cada paso que daba hacía temblar toda la tierra, Javi al instante se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y me empezó a gritar que nos teníamos que ir inmediatamente, yo no lo escuchaba, solamente quería quedarme junto al cuerpo de Trevor. Mientras se iban acercando más y más, llegué a escuchar como la voz decía.

"No es posible que haya llegado muy lejos, no después de que te comieras uno de sus brazos y una pierna, tiene que estar por aquí" Decía alegremente la voz. "si lo encontramos te lo puedes terminar de comer".

Al escuchar eso mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar, mi mente estaba nublada por la tristeza y la ira del momento, fue entonces que Javi rápidamente me dejo algo en el bolsillo, tomó su arma y empezó a correr lejos, mientras disparaba tratando de llamar la atención de esa persona desconocida a la cual Javi le tenía tanto miedo y funcionó, la voz junto con esa cosa que la seguía se fueron siguiendo el ruido.

Al quedarme solo con el cuerpo de Trevor no sabia que hacer, luego de una hora pude tranquilizarme, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue poder enterrarlo pero no tenia pala como para poder hacerlo, levante su cuerpo y me lo lleve lejos de ese lugar, mientras me alejaba del comercio me encontré un descampado lleno de piedras, puse a Trevor cerca de un árbol grande y empecé a rodearlo de piedras, me habrá llevado unas dos horas pero cuando termine no pude evitar todavía sentir esa profunda tristeza.

Luego recordé que Javi se había ido corriendo y no sabia donde se encontraba, por fin nos habíamos encontrado y ya nos volvimos a separar, fue entonces que sentí algo pesado en el bolsillo, era la bolsa de dinero que Javi le robo a Trevor, al ver esa bolsa recordé que Trevor me había prometido comprar esa espada que vimos para poder seguir entrenando, me paré para mirar por última vez la tumba de mi amigo y lo único que mí boca pudo decir fue "Gracias… por todo", camine hasta ese local en donde había visto esa espada, cuando llegue el vendedor estaba por irse a su casa, llegué corriendo sin aliento suplicándole que necesitaba comprar algo, a lo cual él me respondió.

"Ya es tarde, si quieres comprar algo vuelve mañana" Dijo con una voz irritada.

"Perdon por la hora pero es que ocurrió algo y no pude llegar antes" Trate de justificarme con el vendedor.

"Tan desesperado estas por comprarme algo que no puedes esperar un día?" Preguntó con interés en mi respuesta.

"De hecho si, quisiera comprar esa espada la cual siempre le devuelven" Exclame con cansancio.

"Y porque te interesa esa espada?" Preguntó.

"Un amigo prometió comprarla y como ya no se encuentra con nosotros vine a comprarla por mi cuenta" Le respondí al instante, el vendedor me miró unos momentos en silencio, juzgandome a ver si estaba mintiendo.

"Como se que no estas mintiendo y que todo esto es solo un truco para robarme?" Preguntó desconfiado.

"Con esto basta para que me crea?" Y saque de mi bolsillo la bolsa con dinero que era de Trevor, me miro y exhalando como si no se pudiera negar dijo.

"Esta bien niño, adelante" abriendo la puerta de la tienda. "Pero como hiciste que abriera de nuevo mi tienda no aceptaré un reembolso." Reprocho algo molesto.

Tomó la espada del aparador y la trajo hasta el mostrador, parecía muy pesada, la levanté y era tan ligera como una pluma, nunca había tenido una espada propia pero se sentía distinto de las anteriores espadas que levante, como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa con ella, por un instante me puse a pensar en que gracias a Trevor iba a poder ser de utilidad para mis amigos, así que guarde mi espada en su funda, me la puse en la espalda y salí de la tienda, ahora tenía que encontrarme nuevamente con Javi y mostrarle mi nueva espada.

"Gracias por comprar en mi tienda, espero que vuelvas pronto a comprar más" Me dijo el vendedor, sin notar que yo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. "Mejor ya cierro de una vez antes de que alguien más aparezca" dijo el vendedor.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del comercio intentando pensar dónde podría encontrar a Javi, cayó la noche, por suerte vi un local muy parecido a un bar, pensé en entrar a descansar un poco de todo lo que había caminado, empecé a hablar con el mozo y pedí algo de tomar para poder quedarme en el local todo el tiempo posible, pedí lo primero que se cruzó por la mente.

"Perdon me podria dar un vaso de agua fría?" Le consulté al mozo.

"¿Usted no es de por aquí cierto?" Me respondió.

"¿Qué fue lo que me delató?" Dije algo incómodo.

"Pues para empezar solo un forastero pediría un vaso con agua en un bar donde solo se venden bebidas alcohólicas, al parecer eres un tipo de aventurero por la espada que trae consigo, se parece a ese otro joven forastero que pidió lo mismo" mencionó el mozo mientras limpiaba un vaso con su trapo.

Al escuchar eso del mozo instantáneamente pensé en Javi, pero no podía estar seguro de que estuviera hablando de él, así que tuve que sacarme las dudas preguntando.

"¿De casualidad ese forastero llevaba consigo una clase de arma?" Consulte al mozo sin darle tanta importancia a la pregunta.

"¿Piensas que voy a recordar a un cliente en particular?" Contestó el mozo con otra pregunta.

"¿Con esto podría recordarlo?." Sin dudarlo metí la mano en el bolsillo, saqué las últimas monedas que me quedaban y las puse sobre la barra.

"Ahora empiezo a recordar" Exclamó el mozo tomando las monedas. "Era un forastero pero no parecía de aquí al igual que tú, parecía agotado por estar huyendo de algo, cómo no tenía dinero solamente lo dejé sentarse en una mesa para que recuperara el aliento, llevaba consigo un tipo de arma y luego una mujer se sentó junto a él, se quedaron hablando por un rato, la mujer pidió algunas bebidas y luego se marchó, el forastero se quedó sentado hasta que fui a cobrarle las bebidas a lo cual no pudo pagar y tuvo que limpiar algunos vasos antes de irse."

"¿Acaso se acuerda para dónde se fue?" Preguntando feliz por volver a tener una pista de él.

"Lo siento pero eso es todo lo que puedo recordar por esas monedas" Dijo el mozo terminando de limpiar el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Salí del bar sabiendo que Javi había pasado por ahí pero la pregunta que tenía era ¿hacia dónde se fue?. Me había quedado sin dinero así que solo continúe caminando hasta que me encontré con un puente no era muy largo pero en la noche no se llegaba a distinguir el otro lado, iba a cruzar el puente cuando alguien en voz baja me estaba llamando, era una persona sentada justo en la entrada del puente, como no podía ver bien quién era me acerque lentamente hasta que pude reconocerlo mejor, era Javi el que estaba sentado ahí.

"Javi! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Porque corriste? ¿De quién corrías?" Tenía tantas preguntas pero Javi estaba tan cansado que solo me dijo.

"Ahora solamente quiero descansar después voy a contarte todo" exclamó agotado.

Me senté a su lado y mientras la noche avanzaba, el frío se sentía cada vez más, juraría que incluso comenzó a nevar, sin ningún lugar donde pasar la noche y tampoco sin dinero no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar sentados en el puente, fue en ese momento que un carruaje pasó frente a nosotros y se detuvo a medio cruzar el puente, una joven se bajó de la carroza, se acercó y nos preguntó cómo estábamos, Javi apenas podía hablar, el frío le había pegado los labios y yo le contesté que teníamos frío, amablemente la joven nos ofreció ir a su casa para pasar la noche y no morir de frío, nos paramos con ayuda del borde del puente y nos subimos a su carroza sin saber hacia dónde nos dirijamos pero por lo menos ya no teníamos frío.

* * *

 **Un capítulo lleno de emociones hasta el final, ¿cambiará en algún momento la suerte de Lucas y Javi? Esperemos que nada malo ocurra está vez, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer mi historia espero que les haya gustado y si tiene algún comentario quep quieran agregar se agradecerá muchísimo, hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
